Darko
by Geist171
Summary: Sara Darko is a delusional high school student visited by a demonic rabbit with eerie visions of the past and deadly predictions for the future. -Based on the film 'Donnie Darko' by Richard Kelly. Made using the films' shooting script.- I own nothing, but the idea to combine the 'Darko Universe' with the 'Quindom'. Quindom. Quincest. Quinlove. leave a review, or don't.
1. 0 Carpathian Ridge

Prelude

EXT. Carpathian Ridge – Dawn (Saturday, 5 AM)

_We descend upon Carpathian Ridge, A crescent-shaped cliff that extrudes from the dense Alberta evergreens above a deep rock canyon. The cliff marks the end of a dirt road that winds down from above._

_Sara Darko (sixteen) is asleep at the edge of the cliff. With her bike collapsed next to her, she is shivering, curled up in the fetal position._

_She slowly opens her eyes and looks around, disoriented by the morning light. She then stands up, looking down into the expansive rock canyon. After a moment of hesitation, she takes her bike back up the hill._

EXT. Calgary – Morning (11 AM)

_Montage is choreographed to 'Never Tear Us Apart' by INXS._

_Sara pedals down into the suburban village of Calgary, Alberta … passing by a large rock 'Calgary' rock-pattern._

_Sara pedals past two neighborhood women who are speed-walking with hand-weights. They smile at her. _

_A Ford Aerostar speeds by._

EXT. Neighborhood Street – Day (Saturday, 1 pm)

_Sara turns the corner and heads towards the garage._

_We pan over to the Darko house … moving through the front yard where Bruce Darko (Forty-Four) pulls the cord and his gas-powered leaf-blower roars to life._

_Lindsey Darko (nineteen) comes out of the front door. She approaches her dad from behind. Bruce turns and aims the leaf-blower at her face … blasting her with air._

EXT. Darko Driveway – Next

_Sara parks her bike and goes inside._

EXT. Darko Backyard/Patio – Next

_We pull back from Stacy Darko (ten) as she is jumping on a trampoline and pan over to Sonia Darko (forty-two) as she sits at a table reading a paperback copy of Stephen King's_ It. _She glances over to the kitchen._

INT. Kitchen – Next

_Sara walks into the kitchen. She then goes to the refrigerator. Printed in magic marker on the refrigerator notepad is the phrase: WHERE IS SARA?_


	2. 1 Family Dinner

CHAPTER 1

INT. Family Room – Evening (5 PM)

_The opening theme of 'Who's the Boss?' begins as we see Tony Danza's blue van and title card. We reveal Stacy, sitting on the floor, singing softly to the theme song 'Brand New Life' performed by Larry Weiss._

_We pan over to Sara, sitting in a La-Z-Boy._

INT. Kitchen – Evening (6 PM)

_The Darko family has convened for dinner. They eat silently for several moments._

Lindsey

I'm voting for Dukakis.

Bruce

Perhaps when you have children of your own that need braces, and you can't afford them because half of your spouse's paycheck goes to the federal government, you'll regret that decision.

Lindsey

(amused bitterness) I'm not gonna squeeze one out until I'm thirty.

Sara

Will you still be working at GoodWill? 'Cause that's a great place to raise children.

Sonia

No, a year of partying is enough. She'll be going to Harvard this fall.

Lindsey

I haven't been accepted yet, Mother.

Sonia

(smiles) If you think Michael Dukakis will provide for this country prior to the point when you decide to 'squeeze one out', then I think you're misinformed.

Stacy

When can I 'squeeze one out'?

Sara

(to her sister) Not until like … eighth grade.

Sonia

(to Sara) Excuse me?

Lindsey

Sara? You're a dick.

Sara

Whoa, Lindsey. A little hostile there. Maybe you should be the one in therapy. Then Mom and Dad can pay someone two hundred dollars an hour to listen to all of your thoughts … so we don't have to.

Lindsey

Maybe you'd like to tell Mom and Dad why you stopped taking your medication.

_An awkward silence._

Sonia

(surprised/to Sara) You stopped taking your medication?

Stacy

When can I 'squeeze one out', Mom?

Sara

(glaring at Lindsey) You're such a fuck-ass.

Sonia

When did you stop taking your medication?

Lindsey

(laughing) Did you just call me a 'fuck-ass'?

Sonia

That's enough!

Lindsey

(to Sara) You can suck a fuck.

Sara

Oh, please tell me, Lindsey, how exactly does one suck a fuck?

Sonia

(disgusted) We will not have that kind of language at the dinner table.

_They are silent for a moment._

Stacy

What's a fuck-ass?

_Despite his brave efforts to hold back laughter, Bruce Darko lets out a slight guffaw._

INT. Lindsey's Room – Evening (Saturday Night, 9 PM)

_Lindsey talks on the phone, getting ready for her Saturday night. Sonia knocks and then enters._

Lindsey

(into the phone) No. I took a year off to be with you. (_Beat_) Of course I care. Don't get angry. (_covering the phone_) What?

Sonia

How did you know –

Lindsey

(_cutting her off_) I didn't realize that it was such a big deal.

Sonia

It is a big deal.

Lindsey

I caught her flushing pills down the toilet. She knows you check the container.

INT. Donnie's Room – Next

_Sara lies on her bed, reading_ Collected Short Stories _by_ _Graham Greene. Her room is an organized wreck._

_Sonia enters and begins to pick things up off the floor._

Sara

(without looking up) Get out of my room.

Sonia bitterly to leave, but stops at the door.

Sonia

I wish I knew where you went at night. (_Beat_) Did you toilet paper the Johnson's house?

Sara

(_still reading_) I stopped rolling houses in the sixth grade, Mom. (_Beat_) Get out of my room.

Sonia

You know … it would be nice to look at you some time … and see my daughter. I don't recognize this person today.

Sara

Then why don't you take the goddamn pills?

_Sara leans over and turns off her lamp. Sonia turns and leaves her daughter alone in the dark, closing the door behind her._

Bitch.

INT. Upstairs Hallway – Next

_Sonia stops in her tracks, hearing this. She then walks into her bedroom and closes the door._

INT. Master Bedroom – Next

_Sonia gets into bed with Bruce, who is reading a hardback copy of Stephen King's _The Tommyknockers.

Sonia

Our middle child just called me a bitch.

Bruce

(_Beat_) You're not a bitch.

INT. Upstairs Bathroom – Next

_She removes her pills from the medicine cabinet. We can see an insert that reads_: L. Thurman M.D.

_She looks at the bottle for a moment, and then takes three pills and swallows them, sans water … staring at her reflection in the mirror._

INT. Master Bedroom – Night (12 AM)

_Bruce sits up in bed, unable to sleep._

INT. Family Room – Next

_The TV pops on. Bruce drops into the La-Z-Boy. They are replaying a Bush/Dukakis debate. Bruce laughs._

INT. Foyer – Next

_We pull back and pan over to a grandfather clock … as the hand reaches midnight._


End file.
